


Ishimondo Oneshots

by show_freak



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot Collection, Police Officer Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_freak/pseuds/show_freak
Summary: Idk man, ishimondo is cute af and I'm writing about it LMAO. Just a collection of random one shots ig





	1. Domestic

It was late when he woke up.

Sitting up in bed, Ishimaru sighed, dragging a hand through his hair as he turned to the window. There was an incredible amount of light seeping past the blinds. What was that? The sun couldn't be coming up. It was barely four in the morning.

Curious, he swung his legs off the side of the bed and stumbled sleepily to the window, peeking out the blinds and squinting. The moon, bright orange tonight, was what caught his attention.

Ishimaru was a bit perplexed. He hadn't seen the moon so bright before, but he wouldn't question it. He still had a few hours to sleep. He shuffled across the carpet and laid down with a sigh, ready to fall asleep before he noticed something else. Where was Mondo? When he had fallen asleep, his boyfriend had been right next to him. Where'd he get off to?

Once again, Ishimaru got up, kicking his feet into his slippers before wandering out into the hall. The apartment wasn't that big. There were only so many places Mondo could be.

He started with the bathroom; nothing. The living room and kitchen were both empty as well. Where the hell had he gone? Ishimaru, still in a sleepy daze, padded his way across the floor to a drawer in the kitchen, rummaging around in it. He found Mondo's keys to his bike and the apartment. If his keys were here, then he had to be, too. So where was he?

He turned when he suddenly saw another bright light, spotting the moon from the glass door of the balcony. Oh, duh. How could he have forgotten the balcony? Ishimaru felt a bit stupid as he went to the balcony, pulling the door open and poking his head out. Sure enough, there was Mondo, sitting with a cigarette, looking out over the rail.

"Mondo," he started, rubbing his eyes. "I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing? Come to bed."

The other man turned, seemingly surprised to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway. "Oh. Did I wake ya when I got up?" He asked, motioning for the other to join him at the railing. Ishimaru hesitated, not fond of the cold air that was already biting at his skin, but joined him anyways.

"I don't think so. Anyways. Put that out. You're going to get cancer." Ishimaru took the cigarette that was hanging from Mondo's lips, snuffing it out and dropping the but in the trash can in the corner.

Mondo heaved a sigh, raising a brow at the other. "One isn't gonna kill me, babe."

"You don't know that." He pressed himself against Mondo's side with a yawn, looking out over the city. The lights were nearly as bright as the moon.

"What are you doing out here anyways? Are you aware that it's almost four o'clock in the morning?"

Mondo couldn't help but to laugh. Even when Ishimaru was half asleep, he was still so precise in his speech. "Mm, yeah, I know. I woke up, couldn't get back to sleep. Figured one of these would help," he said, motioning to the cigarette that was now in the trash. "So much for that." He shrugged.

"Get back inside, Mondo. It's freezing out here."

"I'm not that cold, babe."

"You're bigger than I am. You produce more body heat. Now come on."

Mondo sighed, getting up from his seat and walking back in the apartment. He closed the door behind him and locked it. 

Ishimaru stood there in the living room, trembling from the cold. Noticing this, Mondo made his way over to the other, lifting him into his arms. "Mondo, don't drop me," his boyfriend whined, arms looping around his neck. "I'm not gonna drop you, baby." He carried the other back to the bedroom, laying him down as if he were precious China.

He pulled his hoodie off before climbing in bed next to Ishimaru, arms going around him.

"You smell like smoke," Ishimaru murmured into his chest, sounding like he was already falling asleep. "Sorry, babe."

"Mhm."

Mondo ran his hand through Ishimaru's hair, looking down at him. He still didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky. "Kiyo?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He looked up at Mondo, smile coming to his lips. "I love you too, Mondo. Now go to sleep."

"Nah." He smirked, watching as Ishimaru seemed to suddenly wake up. "No?"

"You haven't given me a goodnight kiss."

Despite how dark the room was, Ishimaru's blush was still noticable, if even only barely. 

"You're a big baby, Mondo. I hope you know that." He didn't hesitate to kiss him though, short and sweet and gentle.

Mondo hummed as Ishimaru pulled away, keeping him from moving too far away. "What are you doing? It's time for bed now."

"Nope... I'm still not satisfied," he said, moving his lips to Ishimaru's neck, kissing across his shoulder and neck and collarbone.

As much as he would've liked to be adamant about their bedtime, Mondo's kisses would always be irresistible.

"You're going to regret this tomorrow when you're tired at work. And I'm going to sleep, whether you're kissing me or not," Ishimaru said, running his hand mindlessly up and down Mondo's back. 

"That's fine, babe. Sweet dreams." He leaned up to press another kiss to Ishimaru's lips, kissing him slowly, hand cradling the back of his boyfriend's head. Ishimaru couldn't not give in. It was his boyfriend, after all, one of his only weaknesses. So he returned the kiss, melting into the feeling. 

It felt like forever had passed when Mondo finally parted, smoothing Ishimaru's hair back gently. 

"Okay. Goodnight for real," Ishimaru murmured, eyes closed already. Mondo laughed, wrapping his boyfriend into his arms, holding him close. "Yeah. Night, Kiyo."

They slept until the sun was invading the room just as the moon light had the night before.


	2. Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Ishimaru is a cop :')

At this point, he was used to it. He was used to dealing with the bikers, and yet, he was still apprehensive. Ishimaru wasn't sure why. It's not like he ever really had to deal with more than one of them, anyways.

But, as it turns out, that one just so happened to be the leader; Mondo Owada. And not only was he the leader. He was quite intimidating, and even though Ishimaru was equipped with weapons that he had been trained to use if necessary, he still found himself getting sweaty as he drove to the scene. 

This call was different from the others, however. Today, Mondo and his buddies weren't causing trouble. They were in it. At least, one of them was. An accident on the highway, which, to Ishimaru's surprise, wasn't the fault of anyone in the gang.

He was quick to get to the scene, alarmed when he saw that he was the first officer to arrive. There were several people standing around. Random citizens who must've pulled over to help, along with some familiar faces from the gang. Ishimaru ran over to the person on the ground, dropping to his knees besides the man. 

Lo and behold, it was Mondo, blood splattered across the ground and his clothes, dripping down the side of his face as well.

"You should have worn a helmet," Ishimaru said, carefully assessing the other's wounds. "Fuck off, cop," Mondo hissed, groaning in pain. Ishimaru couldn't help but to smirk. At least he got some satisfaction out of this.

"Watch your mouth, Mondo. Just hang on. An ambulance is coming." He crouched down to carefully lift Mondo into a sitting position, having him lean against the barrier on the highway. "You'll be okay," he said, hurrying to his car to get his medical kit. The least he could do was slow down the bleeding. Ishimaru knelt down next to the other, doing his best to tend to the wounds. It wasn't long before sirens were audible.

By that time, Ishimaru had diverted traffic, and Mondo seemed to be okay considering he was responsive and coherent.

The paramedics lifted the biker onto a stretcher and hauled him off.

Ishimaru, in the mean time, photographed the scene. Where Mondo had been sprawled out, the position his bike was in, (which was an incredible distance away from the body), as well as some glass and tire marks that had been left behind. Unfortunately, the driver that had hit Mondo had taken off. No worries, though. Ishimaru was sure he could find the guilty party. 

When the scene had been properly photographed and evidence was collected, a team came in to pick up the debris and wash the blood off the pavement. While they did that, Ishimaru headed to the hospital. Mondo might have some information for him.

The drive there was short, much to Ishimaru's liking. When he arrived at the hospital, he requested Mondo's room number. Given that he was in uniform, the receptionist asked no questions, and told him what room to go to. Ishimaru took the elevator up, and headed down the hall to Mondo's room.

He knocked and got a grunt in response, going ahead and walking in the room. "You again?" Mondo asked with a grunt, trying to sit up. "Calm down. You're not in trouble this time, you should know that. Lay back down."

Ishimaru took the seat next to the hospital bed, pulling out a notepad and a pen. "Are you in the mood for talking, I hope?"

Mondo grunted again, and Ishimaru looked down at him, tilting his head a bit. "I can wait if you'd like. Until you stop hurting."

"It's not so bad that I can't talk, Ishimaru. I ain't a snowflake."

Ishimaru had to suppress a laugh. "That's officer Ishimaru to you."

"Fuck off. Whaddya want?" His gaze moved to the officer, specifically the notepad in his hands.

"I'd like some information. Everything you remember about the person who hit you."

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it didn't feel like long at all. He'd managed to make a page or so full of notes, and he was hoping they would help determine the driver. When it was time for Ishimaru to leave, he stood, patting Mondo's hand. "Goodnight, Mondo. Feel better."

For once, the other returned the kindness, murmuring a goodnight in return. Man, Ishimaru thought, he really must've hit his head hard.

A week or so later, he found himself walking up to Mondo's apartment door and knocking.

Mondo came out after several minutes, leaning on a pair of crutches. "Wh- Oh. What are you doing here?" He moved aside for Ishimaru to step inside, though he left the door open.

"Well, I have some news, and I just thought you'd like to know," Ishimaru answered.

"News? Spit it out, yeah?"

"We found him, the driver that hit you. He's in custody now."

For a moment, Mondo seemed excited. Truly relieved. It was Ishimaru's favorite part of the job, seeing the joy on people's faces when they've been helped.

"Really? You did?"

"Yep. He'll be showing up in court a few weeks from now. I can guess that you'll be there?"

"Fuck yeah, I'm gonna be there! Guy could of killed me!" Ishimaru chuckled at Mondo's yelling, rubbing the back of his neck.

Before he knew what was happening, Ishimaru was suddenly pulled into an embrace, which was utterly surprising considering Mondo's physical condition. Still, he returned the hug, a smile spreading to his lips.

"I know I give you a lotta shit, but... Thanks." Mondo pulled away, resting on his crutches once again. Ishimaru smiled more, tilting his head slightly. "No need to thank me. It's just my job. Buutttt, if you really want to repay me, you could always quit getting in trouble all the time. Do you know how much time I waste dealing with you and your gang?"

"Yeah, well, you don't have to worry for a while. I can't ride with a broken leg." He huffed, motioning downwards. Ishimaru still felt bad for him. The accident had looked terrible. It was tattooed into his brain, the blood on the pavement to the crumpled bike...

Ishimaru nodded, breaking himself out of his daze. "Well, I've got places to be. I'll come check on you again in a few days, okay?" He stepped outside, offering the other one last smile.

Mondo returned it and said goodbye, going back to his spot on the sofa.

He was looking forward to the next visit.


End file.
